Cleveland, Tennessee
Cleveland is a city in and the county seat of Bradley County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 41,285. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 78.27% White (32,313) 9.68% Hispanic or Latino (3,996) 8.45% Black or African American (3,488) 3.60% Other (1,488) 18.5% (7,637) of Cleveland residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cleveland's theft and murder rates are above average for East Tennessee standards. The city reported 17 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.54 murders a year. Pokemon See the Bradley County page for more info. Fun facts * In the 1970s and 1980s, the city gained a national reputation for the crime of odometer fraud after 40 people in Bradley County, including multiple owners of car dealerships, were sent to federal prison for the crime. The city was the subject of a November 1983 60 Minutes episode about this as a result, and it came to be known as the "Odometer Rollback Capital of the World" to some. * Most of the military action around Cleveland during the Civil War was brief skirmishes rather than large-scale battles, but the city was considered militarily important due to the railroads. On June 30, 1862, President Abraham Lincoln sent a telegram to General Henry W. Halleck, stating, "To take and hold the railroad at or east of Cleveland, Tennessee, I think is as fully important as the taking and holding of Richmond." * Cleveland is home to Cleveland State Community College, Lee University, Pentecostal Theological Seminary and a satellite campus of the Tennessee Valley Battle Academy. * Many of the buildings in today's downtown area, now considered the Cleveland Commercial Historic District, as well as the nearby Ocoee Street and Centenary Avenue Historic Districts, were constructed between 1880 and 1915. In 1918, the Church of God, a Christian denomination headquartered in Cleveland, established a Bible school that would develop as Lee University. Cleveland's Chamber of Commerce was established in 1925. The city had postwar growth when several major factories were constructed in the area following World War II. As a result, the city has expanded much to the north, northeast, and northwest. The historic business district is now in the southern portion of the current town. * Much of the city's economy is based on manufacturing. Cleveland's industrial economy is the fifth largest in the state. Cleveland is home to several manufacturers. Goods produced include household cooking equipment, foodstuff, textiles, furniture, storage batteries, pharmaceuticals, industrial cleaning products, photographic processing, industrial and domestic chemicals, and automotive parts. Top employers include Whirlpool, Johnston Coca-Cola, Mars, Inc., Procter & Gamble, Duracell, Peyton's Southeastern, Arch Chemicals, Advanced Photographic Solutions, Cleveland Chair Company, Renfro Foods, Flowers Bakery, Olin Corporation, Georgia Pacific, Rubbermaid, Exel, Inc., Jackson Furniture, Cleveland Chair Company, Eaton Corporation, Olin Corporation, Bayer, Schering-Plough, Lonza, Wacker, Mueller Company, and Polartec. In total, Cleveland contains more than 150 manufacturing firms and thirteen Fortune 500 Companies. Tourism also plays a major part, with many nearby attractions and yearly events. * Cleveland is the location for the corporate headquarters of Life Care Centers of America, the largest privately held nursing facility company in the US, founded and owned by Forrest Preston. Check Into Cash Inc., the largest privately held payday loan company in the US, was founded in Cleveland in 1993 by businessman Allan Jones. Hardwick Clothes, the oldest tailor-made clothing maker in America, was founded in 1880 and has been headquartered in Cleveland for its entire history. * In addition to corporate businesses, Cleveland has a thriving retail sector, located mostly in the northern part of the city. Bradley Square Mall is a shopping mall with more than 50 tenants. * Cleveland has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, the Cleveland Regional Jetport, a skate place, Food City, a few other shopping centers besides Bradley Square Mall, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Belk, Aldi, Hobby Lobby, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, Nintendo World, Publix, Home Depot, Target, Cafe Roma, Catch Bar & Grill, Bald Headed Bistro, some RV parks, Solstice Apparel, plenty of hotels/motels, Cleveland Towne Center, an AT&T store, Aubrey's, Takoyaki Restaurant, Gondolier, Monterrey Mexican, El Cazador Mexican Restaurant, Goodwill, City Cafe Diner, Jenkins Restaurant and Deli, Lupis Pizza Pies, Japanese Hibachi Express, Tractor Supply Co., Deli Boys, Gabriel's Pizza, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities